


Frostbite

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bathing/Washing, Blood Magic, Confessions, Emotional Manipulation, Eye Trauma, Gaslighting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Conversations needed to be had. Lucien confronts the other person that buried him.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

They set up the tower next to Aoer. It was warm, comforting, but the mood was heavy in the room. The cold was eating away at Caleb, his lips turning blue.

"I loved him," Caleb whispered into his hot chocolate. He was in the dining room with the rest of the Nein eating warm meals and hot chocolate. "Mollymauk. He was bright and smart, and I loved him." 

Jester looked up. The cold wasn't bothering her, she looked good. Caleb's eyes were wet, so she was a bit blurry, but she looked good. 

"I'm sorry. I brought up the card. It must have been hard." Jester hugged him. She was warm and he was shaking. 

"I should be honest. When He died, I considered leaving. Beau, you talked me out of it, but I would have left. Gone back to the academy. Things made more sense there." He whispered. "I lead Molly to his death. And now…"

"He said he was after Vess because she put him in the ground." Beau placed a hand over his. 

"I put him in the ground. I buried him. I lead the fight that killed him." Caleb put his cup down. "I-" 

"You avenged him," Beau whispered. 

"Forgive me but I find that hard to reconcile with everything else." Caleb stood up and left the room, Frumpkin on his heels, watching something just to the side of Caleb's head. 

* * *

He moved by the door to his room, right by Veth's, by the shared study, and right in front of the fourth door. He took a deep breath and walked in. The sheets were still torn, but the bath was working. The water was hot and Caleb needed to relax. Frumpkin meowed at Caleb as he took minutes to drop the clothes, too stiff from the cold and there was a pain radiating from his shoulders and his side. Caleb let out a small grunt of exertion. Frumpkin was still looking straight up at something that Caleb couldn't see. 

"It looks like we're not the only curious players in the game." Caleb followed the cat's eye line. "You're welcome in. Bring the group if you need." Frumpkin reacted as his fascinating new sight blinked out of existence. He complained to Caleb and walked towards the tub, sitting at the edge. "You are a blessing, my friend; with my companionship, I wouldn't wish that forced on anyone." Caleb reached down to pet him but stopped, red lightly staining the water. He heard metal creaking behind him as a warning. 

"Cold isn't very kind to preciousness. Anything or anyone worth value can be damaged quite easily." A thickly accented voice rang throughout the room. Caleb exhaled, the cold making his breath form in front of his face. 

Caleb pointedly looked straight ahead, not turning to face his guest. "Is it just you?" 

"Things are never just me, but I'm alone with you." The tiefling kneeled behind Caleb, brushing the red hair out of the way. "You look tired." 

"Things have been tiring, Lucien." Caleb hummed. "But you look vibrant, healthy-"

"Bright?" Lucien chuckled. "I've heard such a lovely conversation. But there's something I noticed." Lucien pulled something out of a pocket from inside his shirt. It was a written note, the ink faded but the penmanship was familiar. "This was left with me. You did bury me, but not out of hatred. This was compassion. You did this out of respect. I can't fault you for this. Now, about the shoulder, the exposure and magic will wreck the skin and muscles. I can warm my blood so this is not an issue. Might I be allowed to return the favor, I brought balms. I noticed when you were casting in the room, you favored one arm." 

"You are being kind." Caleb leaned into the touch. Lucien was quiet but rolled up his sleeves.

"I woke up, I had flashes of some other life, Cree helped me, and now I'm clear-headed." Lucien had a rumble in his chest. "I don't need to remember, it stops me from my responsibilities. I have orders I have to follow." Lucien began cleaning the wounds.

"You mentioned something of interest to me. You looked at me and mentioned fire." Caleb closed his eyes, fighting the images in his mind. 

"I can smell the smoke on you, firefly." Lucien smiled sadly. 

"Those flames, my spells...they're what I learned from my teachers. The final lesson broke me, isolated me. I don't want to see that happen to you." Caleb whispered. 

"I'm not the man you loved, Mr. Widogast." Lucien began to run the cream and lotions over the dry, cracked skin. "He's gone." 

"You are just like him, but I can see the differences. We can learn a lot from each other." Caleb whispered.

"My magic would break you," Lucien whispered in Caleb's ear. 

"I've been broken, shattered. My lessons broke me down until I was nothing hollow, -" Caleb stood up so that Lucien had access to the wound on his side. 

"Empty. You were empty." Lucien nodded. "You understand me on more than a shallow level."

"I don't want you to fall on the same slope that I did." Caleb stepped out of the tub to dry himself, careful of the lotions and creams. "It- I'm still putting the pieces of myself back together and it feels like I'm missing one." Caleb finally turned to face Lucien, while wrapping bandages over the treated wounds. 

"I can't afford to chase after the ghost of a past life." Lucien sighed. 

"So don't. It won't change much." Caleb slowly got dressed. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucien almost glared. 

"This group clings to each other almost as much as yours. We dig our claws into each other and don't let go. We are bonded, not by blood, but by family, and you are part of it. That's why we're here." Caleb almost smiled. "And you feel it. Why else watch us, you could have killed us after watching us work with your attacker. By all means, we betrayed you, and yet… here you are. You want us here Mr. Nonagon." Caleb gestured for Frumpkin to jump on the bed. "You want us safe."

Lucien laughed. "I've killed for people talking less flippantly at me." 

"Your shadow always appreciated my ability to be rather flippant when the need presented itself." Caleb smiled. "He wanted me to come out of my shell."

"It's truly wonderful to see, but what-"

"Vess DeRogna stripped you of many things but your soul is something attached to your very being. You don't have your memories but we recognized our family." Caleb straightened his shirt. 

"You have a lot of nerve." Lucien took a step forward. Caleb just smiled. 

"You still admire it." Caleb grinned. 

A heartbeat passed between the two of them. Lucien cursed himself and took a step towards him. "This didn't happen." 

"Nothing ever does." 

Lucien pulled Caleb into a kiss. Caleb returned it and hummed.

"Nothing. Right." Lucien mused and pulled Caleb towards him more.

* * *

Caleb woke up to Lucien tapping his shoulder. 

"I got to clean the wounds again. C'mon, up." Lucien jabbed him with his tail. 

"Oh. Are you leaving?" Caleb let Lucien check his wounds. 

"I have to. But before I go. I can make your blood warmer so this doesn't keep happening." Lucien offered. 

"Would I wind up like a Tombtaker? With you able to overtake me on a whim?" Caleb pulled away. 

Lucien reached back towards him. "No. That was willing. I can't do that unless they consent." 

"And what would blood warming entail?" Caleb looked back at him, letting Lucien wrap back against him.

Lucien relaxed. "It's a blessing. It goes to your soul, strengthens it against everything. Cold, hot, attacks, injuries, you name it. But only if you agree." 

"Ok." 

"What?" Lucien looked up. 

"I give you permission." Caleb smiled. Lucien straightened up and placed a kiss on Caleb's forehead, whispering something in Infernal. The cold that set deep in his bones vanished.

"Thank you. But before you go, keep an eye on Cree." Caleb went to get dressed. Lucien stood up and went back to the window to leave. "Please, eat first. I made this tower to be a safe place. You can relax here." 

"I have a specific taste in food." Lucien raised an eyebrow, gently petting Frumpkin. 

"I think we can accommodate." Caleb stepped out of the room.

Lucien followed, carrying the cat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you and Lucien going to be a thing, now?" Fjord asked Caleb. Caleb looked at him. 

"No. It was just- an agreement has passed and I learned who we are dealing with." Caleb straightened out his coat. "This is the same person that showed up in a tapestry and said, 'I am your god; long may I reign.'" Caleb smiled. 

"I can see it." Fjord nodded. "Still, be careful. He could be dangerous." 

"He is." Caleb sat in the library. "He's just like me when I killed my mother and father." 

"That's not comforting." Fjord shook his head. 

"He's being played with and when he's done being useful, he'll be thrown away." Caleb looked away. "We're at the moment at the end of his usefulness. He'll need us." 

"You said he's being manipulated?" 

"Cree is hiding something from him. Probably the essence of Molly." Caleb looked at the stained glass. "Maybe when he woke up, Molly's influence probably lead him away from her goal. There is something I noticed. When we met Cree, she apologized for not calling him the nonagon, but we were offered one of his given names." 

"What are you suggesting?" Fjord asked quietly.

"Maybe he knows that we're not strangers." Caleb shrugged. 

"You two are certainly rather close," Fjord mumbled.

"You've said your piece." Caleb sighed. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

Caleb was thankful for Lucien's parting gift. The wind was still cold, but it wasn't icy and burning. He swallowed his smile and thanked Lucien in his heart. The tiefling had scouted ahead before coming back to move as a group. They traveled with them into the ruins. Lucien kept his eyes on the Nein. Caleb's frowned. Something was off.

He could feel Lucien by him, his heartbeat, his injuries, his emotions. Maybe it was because he was so close, maybe it was because Lucien's magic was more than he could handle. Caleb felt his panic rise. Was he going to lose himself, Was all of the positive change that he made with the Nein going to be gone?

"Maybe we should have set up camp for the night?" Lucien asked. Caleb almost flinched. Was Lucien telling him what to do? 

"Caleb, can we set up the tower?" Beau asked. Ok. He could. Focusing on the tower grounded himself, calming him. He immediately shot himself up to the room above the eighth floor. Frumpkin appeared, nuzzling his face. He could feel Lucien's concern growing, but the heartbeat and other things were getting numb. It was overwhelming. The entrance to the room opened and Lucien climbed back up.

"What's the matter?" He kept his distance. 

"I felt your magic running through me out there. How do I know it won't overtake me?" Caleb almost yelled. Lucien was quiet for a heartbeat. 

"Oh. I'm sorry I- my magic was protecting you. My blood was protecting you, so you felt a connection the more the protection was tested. I'm sorry. It won't overtake you. I should have warned you. I'm sorry." Lucien took a step towards him. "I promise, you are still you, firefly. I would never do something that would overstep like that." 

Caleb looked at him, feeling the sincerity behind the words. "I have had control taken from me and the people I cared about suffered," Caleb said plainly. 

"I gathered when you started to panic. I will take the blessing off if you want. I literally cannot just let my magic affect my allies and friends without explicit consent. The spell doesn't work. It fails. I enhance and strengthen with my blessings. Will you be alright?" Lucien hugged Caleb. Caleb leaned into the touch and nodded.

"I was not prepared for how that would feel." Caleb burrowed his head under Lucien's jaw. 

"Do you want me to drop it?" Lucien asked. Caleb shook his head. 

"It was effective. I will be prepared for the feeling now." Caleb went to stand up. "Thank you." Caleb finally smiled. "I just needed to straighten out my head." 

"I will drop it as soon as soon as you give the word," Lucien said with a serious expression on his face. 

"I believe you." 

* * *

Dinner was a bit awkward but the group seemed to be at ease when Caleb appeared to be fine. He was smiling and joking with the rest of the Nein. They continued to blur the line between lunch and dinner and breakfast by having every kind of dessert and pancakes with the meal as the main course. Lucien was having fun but he was becoming more and more aware of the whole inside of him. The group should have been familiar to him and he felt like they were but the connection couldn't be made.

Going to bed was hard. He was exhausted, and Caleb made enough rooms to house the Tombtakers. Lucien got the room on the eighth floor, the room now completely decorated and fancy. The bed was comfortable. It was warm. This is what home felt like. He never wanted to leave. It was comfortable, safe. 

He felt tears build in his eyes. He was missing something, but he couldn't place it. There was a broken piece of him. He wasn't a true nonagon. He needed to see Cree.

* * *

"You aren't missing anything," Cree said, getting ready for bed. " you're perfect. This group is messing with your mind. We can just leave them." 

"No. We can finish what we're doing and move on." Lucien nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Lucien woke up to pure panic in his throat. There was a commotion in the next room over. He was on his feet in a second. In the room stood Caleb, eyes rolled back into his head, hand around Cree's necklace there was a smell of melting glass. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lucien demanded. 

"We were having a conversation." Cree hissed. 

"Bullshit. _**CONFESS**_." Lucien hissed loudly enough that there were sounds outside of the rest of the Nein. The Infernal came easily to him as his connection with Cree shattered. 

"I didn't like his influence on you so I was going to have him destroy the last bit of connection to the group so we can leave," Cree started. 

Oh. The Mighty Nein walked in to see Lucien began to lift Cree off of the ground. "Get Caleb. None of you need to see this." Fjord grabbed a numb and unresponsive but breathing Caleb. The Nein, not counting Caduceus left the room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Lucien, who had his eyes locked on the tabaxi cleric. 

"I'm not really sure of anything anymore." Lucien shook his head. "I don't know anything anymore." 

"Take a deep breath and focus," Caduceus whispered, grabbing the heated glass from its place on Cree's necklace. She had a look of terror on her face. Caduceus looked at the orb and considered it for a second, before preparing a greater restoration spell. The spell made the glass shatter against his chest and a light flashed in the room. Cree was dropped on the ground dazed and confused. Lucien dropped to his knees as everything started to make sense. 

Frumpkin took the opportunity to attack, slashing Cree across the eye, causing it to bleed. She ran out of the room and away from Lucien, clutching her eye. 

"That's a good kitty, Frumpkin," Lucien spoke in a distant voice. "I remember everything." 

* * *

Caleb woke up to see Jester starting down at him. His eyes blinked into focus rather quickly and he sat up. Caduceus was supporting Lucien who was talking to Yasha, clutching her hand. Fjord was keeping his distance. Caleb groaned as he tried to stand up. "Cree?" 

"The cold will get her. She left after you were taken out." Fjord answered. "Caduceus brought Molly back." 

Caleb looked at the purple tiefling. He looked like Lucien, but the emotions running through the magic showed relief, familiarity, and safety. Caleb felt tears build in his eyes. 

"What do you remember about the Iron Shepards?" Caleb whispered. 

"Enough. I'm just happy everyone is back. You're all so different. I look forward to reacquainting myself with all of you." L-Molly grinned at all of them, ending on Caleb.

* * *

"Do you still want the blessing on?" Molly asked Caleb through the wall as they went to keep on resting.

"Yes. It's very cold up north and I feel better about it now that everything is squared." Caleb answered. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. After spending so much time with the tomb takers I forgot others would know about that." Molly gently headbutted the wall. I know it's stupid, but still, I'm sorry." 

"You are forgiven. I'm sorry about Cree." Caleb whispered. 

"You warned me about her." 

"You lost-" 

"Everyone important to me followed me here, everyone else dragged me here." Molly interrupted. "I wish we could have this conversation face to face." 

"Nothing is stopping you from coming over here. You're welcome to it." Caleb smiled. 

Molly couldn't get there fast enough. 


	3. Chapter 3

Molly woke up the first morning after getting back his memories. The fireplace was warm, the blankets were soft, he was purring, and Caleb was snoring. Molly watched him sleep, half tempted to play with his now clean reddish-brown hair.

Caleb looked peaceful, the stress of recent times a distant thought. There was a new scar on his neck. The scar tissue was smooth, cared for, but it was easy to see that this was a deep cut. Lucien ran a finger over it. It was even with the rest of the skin. Some freckles were cut in half at it. Without immediate magic, this would have been a killing blow. Caleb took a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open.

"Find something that interests you?" Caleb asked, resting his hand over Molly's. 

"Who did this to you?" Molly asked.

"A follower of my teacher, someone who didn't break under the final lesson." Caleb looked up to the ceiling. The fire died down, making the room uncomfortably cold. 

"What was the final lesson?" Molly asked, whispering. 

"The end goal of my teacher was to craft people, children, into assassins, loyal to the empire. To do that more easily, connections like family needed to be severed." Caleb answered, not looking at Molly. 

"Oh." Molly nuzzled his head under Caleb's chin. "That isn't on you." 

"I was a different person then." Caleb wrapped his arms around Molly. "The Nein saved me." 

"Like they saved me." Molly nodded.

"What about the transporter stones," Caleb asked.

"My teachers don't like the idea of this floating city. So we-I have to get rid of the things that will let it come back." Molly answered, sitting up. "Speaking of, we need to go." Molly got out of bed to get dressed

* * *

The group was dressed in their winter clothes. They had the gems and were ready to go. Caleb was ready to go. Molly carried himself differently. The rest of the Tombtakers were anxious to be without Cree but they trusted their leader.

The ruins of Aoer were cold. The group had to bundle together to stay warm. Lucien grabbed Celeb's hand and squeezed. The Magic let fondness show through. 

Now that he was prepared for it, the magic was comforting. It was less of a threat of possession, more of an oath of not fighting alone. It was a blessing, just as it was promised. Molly smiled as there was no panic.

The ice surrounding the group was shaking. Molly kept his eye on the sharp ice above. "We need to keep moving." 

"I wasn't planning on just standing around," Caleb smirked. Molly fought back a smile. The group made it to the edge of a solid ice slide. Caleb set down orbs of light just to see what was on the bottom. Nothing it was a flat area, with a single exit to the next room. The nonhuman tombtakers went first, barring Molly, followed one by one by the Mighty Nein. Molly felt something twinge in his chest. He swallowed a scream and turned around to see the human tombtaker, sliding down with a path made from her own blood. 

Molly gasped, calling out to her. Jester grabbed one of the diamonds and began chanting. Molly grabbed the dead woman's hand. A moment passed. Color returned to her face and she gasped. 

"Who did this to you? Where is Caleb?" Molly asked. The woman blinked.

"Cree, I think, and he's still up there." She rasped. Molly handed her over to Jester. He pulled out his swords and began climbing his way back up.

* * *

Caleb watched them slide away. He went to take a step forward, but the woman by his side gasped and fell forward. Blood went everywhere. A furry hand wrapped around his mouth and yanked him back. 

His back slammed into the ice, causing icicles to fall from the ceiling and stab into Caleb's shoulder. He yelled and felt something flair up in his chest, through the spell.

"You've taken the nonagon from his rightful place." Cree hissed in Caleb's face. He just looked at the ice in his arm, rendering it useless. Red soaked into it. He should be passing out by now but he was still lucid. Hooray for the blessing. 

"Let me tell you a secret, Mr. Widogast, you're just a toy to him. The cheap magic trick to keep your blood warm…" Cree smiled, waving her hand and the spell faded. His connection to Molly was gone and pain filled his system. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his heart was thundering in his ears. His legs gave out. She pulled out a small blade and knelt next to Caleb. "He'll move on to the next plaything soon." 

Caleb glared at her, blood dripping out of his mouth. 

"Go to hell." He rasped. Cree smiled and took the blade and aimed it right above the center of his chest pushing the blade in slowly. The pain made his vision swarm. The air left his lungs, but there was a low growl in the air. Cree let go of the knife as she was lifted into the air. Caleb pulled it out, the wound bleeding. Molly stood there a dark expression on his face, his magical eye tattoos glowing.

" _ **Don't. Touch. Him**_." He hissed, his hand only forming a first. Cree went limp. Caleb blinked, his vision still blurry. His strength was fading from the blood loss and the pain. The cold was getting to feel like a numbing sensation. His head was getting heavy and his tongue was getting thick in his mouth. His eyes were slowly closing as a purple figure reached out to him. 

* * *

Molly watched Caleb wake up, his head on Caduceus' lap. 

"Hey, firefly, how are you feeling?" Molly asked, voice soft.

"Drained and tired. Everyone back up. I'm putting up the tower and going to bed." Caleb wobbled on his feet but continued to cast his spell. Molly took a step towards him. Caleb just smiled and opened the door for him.

Caleb took off the coat as soon as he entered the room and prepared himself for a bath to wash the blood off. His bedroom door opened soon after he was in the tub. 

"Mollymauk, you sure know how to make an entrance," Caleb spoke calmly, not looking up. 

The tiefling watched him with careful eyes. "I found out you were under attack; I had to stop it." 

"You say it like it's an obvious thing. Caleb finally looked up. Molly was sitting at the edge of the tub, just watching him. 

"Something seems to bother you," Caleb noted.

"I heard what Cree said-" Molly helped wipe a bit of blood from his face. 

"Don't- I loved you months ago knowing that you may only stay for a bit. You taught me that now is more important than woulds and coulds. I'm not worried about it." Caleb smiled. 

"I loved you too. You were bright and clever and so full of life, I couldn't not." Molly grabbed his hand. "Our conversation at A5 showed me that your spark was still so pulling to me." 

"You were pushing some old button's Mr. Mollymauk."

"It made you light up. It kept you here. And you made me whole again." Molly grinned. 

Caleb couldn't help it. He kissed Mollymauk. "You are a troublemaker."

"That's how you know it's me." Molly stuck his tongue out.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb felt himself wake up, a weight on his chest. There was a scent of the soap from the tower hung in the air. He opened his eyes to see a lavender tail waving in the air. Molly was tracing patterns on Caleb's chest, purring softly. There were a dozen or so scars on his chest, half of which Molly witnessed the creation of, but others…

"It's barely two in the morning," Caleb grunted. 

Molly looked up. "I couldn't sleep." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caleb played with Molly's hair. It was soft and growing longer, almost to shoulder length. "Sleepless nights...they can eat you inside." 

"How long did...I... keep you up at night?" Molly asked, keeping his head up. 

Caleb was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure you want that answer?" 

Molly crawled closer. "I do. You can tell me."

"It never stopped." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't blame yourself."

Molly rested his head under Caleb's chin. "I miscalculated. I failed." 

"You inspired all of us," Caleb whispered.

"I noticed things had changed with everyone."

"Is that what has been keeping you up?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"It's the scars on your arms. You hid them back in the day. I can't imagine that was pleasant to deal with." 

Caleb blinked. "I- no. They hurt sometimes."

"I wish I could take it away. Healing isn't something I'm strong in." Molly frowned. 

"You made all of us better, even me." 

"Especially you." Molly smiled, pulling Caleb into a kiss. Caleb cradled Molly's head. 

* * *

Jester heard a knocking on the door. That was weird, the door was supposed to be invisible. She opened the door, spiritual weapon ready. 

"Hello, Jester. When you said you were here, I thought it would be vital for me to visit. May I come in?" Essek smiled, the furs all almost swallowing him. 

Jester nodded and let him float by. "Oh, one more thing. You are allowed to walk here." 

There were two small thuds as Essek touched the ground. 

"Where is Caleb? Have much to discuss regarding The Nonagon." Essek smiled and slipped off his coat.

"Well, he's probably sleeping. It's only three in the morning." Jester smiled. 

"I apologize for the late hour, may I ask what you are doing up at such a time?" Essek asked as Jester floated up to the proper room, knocking on the door.

The door opened to show Mollymauk, in his sleep pants bags under his eyes.

"Ah, Jester. What can I do for you?" Molly smiled.

"Oh, is Caleb there?" Jester looked up at him. 

"He's in his bath." Molly shrugged. 

"Let him know Essek is here." Jester nodded and floated back down facing Essek.

"Let's get to the dining room; we can talk there."

* * *

Essek was nibbling on a piece of leftover pie. Caleb walked in Mollymauk behind him. His tail was waving in the air as he sat across from Essek. 

"You know things about The Nonagon?" Molly asked, his fangs flashing. 

"I've done some studies with your false nonagon." Essek sighed. "She was always learning new magics and wanted to be more powerful than anything. I've almost been on the bad end of her abilities." 

"And yet you live." Molly watched him with narrowed eyes. 

"I worked with her, and the repercussions of said cooperation were unforeseen." Essek looked Molly in the eye. 

"What specifically we're those repercussions?" Molly felt something sink in his stomach. 

"The recently ended war." 

Molly's eyes flashed for a moment, but Caleb reached over and grabbed his hand, intertwining the fingers. 

"And what brings you up here?" Essek finally brought his eyes to Caleb. 

"That is my fault. I asked them to be here." Molly placed a hand on Caleb's wrist to ground himself. "I wasn't myself and they helped me." 

"I know what kind of power you hold. Not being yourself is a dangerous thing." Essek glared. 

"But it's fine now, I am just here to do what I was issued to do, then I have to answer for my slight against the group." Molly let his voice dip lower. 

"But for now, we have to take care of something." Caleb interrupted. 

"Yes, I answer to nine gods, and they want me to stop a god-killing city from returning." Molly stood up, dropping Caleb's hand. "In 4 hours we should leave, so get as much rest as you can." He walked away. 

Caleb sighed and watched Molly leave. 

"Why did you antagonize him?" Caleb raised an eyebrow.

"The Nonagon is dangerous." Essek gritted his teeth. "His blood magic-" 

"I've seen what it can do. I've seen what it can do to him. Mollymauk is trusted." Caleb spoke clearly. "He is my business, please leave it as such just as I left your business as yours. The guest room is yours." He stood up and followed Molly.

* * *

Caleb returned to the room, only to see Molly sleeping, wrapped around Caleb's coat, holding it to his chest. Frumpkin positioned himself to be leaning against Molly's mouth, the fur ruffling with every breath.

"You're a bit territorial, aren't you?" Caleb chuckled. Molly didn't react but his tail did. Caleb laid down and felt a tail wrap around his ankle. He fell asleep to the sound of Frumpkin purring.

* * *

Caleb woke up to a fur-wrapped tiefling. 

"Come on, we need to get going," Molly said, his tail wrapping around himself as he buttoned up his coat. 

"Molly…" Caleb stood up and stretched. "That blessing…" 

"Get dressed first," Molly said, walking towards the door. "We have a lot of ground to cover." 

Caleb slipped into his winter coat. "Mollymauk before we go…" Caleb started, his voice cracked. "Will you make it out of this alive?" 

Molly just turned around, his face unreadable for the first time since Caleb has known him, and placed the kiss on his forehead, the magic reaching Caleb to his core. "We should go."

* * *

The air wasn't bothering Caleb. It was cold but he could breathe and his lips remained pink. Molly and Essek were a bit… testy, with Molly standing in between Essek and Caleb. Caleb could feel the anger flowing through like he was protecting Caleb from something. Caleb had his own thoughts going through his head. He didn't want to think about the price that Molly had to pay for this mission. 

"Mollymauk, the gods that blessed you, would the Moonweaver be one of them?" Caleb whispered, his tone hushed. 

Molly turned towards him so subtly that the motion could pass for a twitch. 

"Yes. Her influence stayed with me for the short time I was shattered. It is a comfort and a joy to know I was still smiled upon." Molly spoke.

The area started getting darker and darker. Caleb grabbed onto the back of Molly's coat to not trip and fall without sight. 

"I've got you. Don't worry." Molly whispered.

"What happens after you do what they ask?" Fjord wondered out loud. 

"I have no idea. How exciting." Molly grinned. Caleb shifted closer to him. 

"Please don't let us watch you die again," Caleb whispered in Molly's ear. Molly's response was to pat Caleb's arm. Caleb just sighed and wondered if he could handle that loss again. The preemptive grief told him that he could not in fact handle it. He wouldn't want to try. 

"We're almost there. We're in the home stretch." Molly said. "We'll make it nightfall."


	5. Chapter 5

The walk to the area that the mission had to be done at was quiet.

"You seem to be very pensive," Molly whispered, turning himself to face Caleb. Caleb couldn't see Molly, so his eyes were positioned next to Molly's head. His eyes were wide, damp, and icy. His eyes seemed to be running with his thoughts. 

"You look tired," Molly whispered. "Is the cold-" 

"You know it's not." Caleb glared. Molly sighed and tilted Caleb's head to face him. "What are we walking towards?" 

"I don't know. All I know is what I have to do." Molly admitted. "It will be fine." 

"Liar." Caleb gritted his teeth. "This never winds up good." 

"Caleb…" Molly pulled Caleb into a kiss, gently and Caleb pulled him closer. "I'm sorry." 

Caleb grabbed his hand. "Don't make us bury you." It was a request, but also a sentence. Molly couldn't argue. Couldn't say anything. Fjord grabbed Caleb's arm and took him towards the end of the route.

"Don't play with us. We'll help you but make up your mind." Fjord glared.

* * *

The area where Lucien needed to be was open, pulling the magic from under Lucien's skin. He took one deep breath, two, and three, his eyes lighting up and glowing. The gems were thrown at Lucien's feet. The air around everyone became very hot. 

The magical bond pulled at Caleb, not from Caleb's magic, but almost like it was holding on to him for support. Caleb kept his feet planted. His amber necklace vibrated and shook and he released Lady Vess DeRagna. Her body hit the floor with a dull thud. Her eyes glowed, but not as brightly as Molly's. Caleb could see the difference between their powers. Molly was bright, vibrant. Vess literally paled in comparison. Molly lit up the room, Vess made it darker. 

"Molly-" Caleb took a step closer but Fjord held him back. 

"Let him do what he has to do," Fjord whispered. Caleb felt tears gallon his face. The light was so bright, the lesson so final, the flames so-

There was no fire, nothing was burning, his family was here. 

Caleb squeezed Fjord's arm grounding himself. Fjord held Caleb to his chest, protecting him.

* * *

Lucien felt himself lift off the ground. The multiple feelings swirled around him from Caleb, grief, horror self-blame… all of it ate at him. Molly opened his mouth to tell him it was ok but no sound came out. 

The area around him was nothing but red to him. He was consumed by his magic, broken down, separated to his bare essentials but still together. He was still him. 

The gems glowed in their ancient magic. Molly wondered if things were different, would Caleb have liked to study those. Molly smiled at the thought. 

The magic caused the gems to glow bright red. The blessings of his gods, his teachers flowed everywhere. Molly's eyes rolled back as the magic build and build. Molly yelled to release it but it was so overwhelming.

* * *

Caleb watched the gems change. The walls danced in many different colors. The magic roared in his ears, and he felt Molly do so as well. The magic made Caleb feel safe, comforted. 

There was a sickening snap and a scream as the group looked over to see Vess DeRogna standing again. Her face looked alive but still concerningly pale. She bore a grin on her face, her eyes focusing on Caleb. Her eyes were fiery and her red tattoos were gone? Bleeding out of her skin in a thick red liquid.

"You lied to me, Bren." She chuckled. The laugh was bitter and had the sound of a rusty shutter moving in a storm. "You got me killed by the one you were protecting." 

Red light flickered around her, the magic still dull and now black, sucking the light from around her.

**"NO!"**

* * *

Molly felt that fake nonagon stand up. Her magic was toxic, but Molly was trapped. The gems boiled into foamy blood, with his eye tattoos getting brighter.

He expected to get weaker, now that his purpose was done but he felt stronger, he felt whole. 

"Lucien, Mollymauk, nonagon...none of that matters. You are more than us. You are more with them." The voice of the moonweaver spoke to him. 

"Am I going to die?" 

The moonweaver hummed. "That is entirely up to you." 

Molly felt Vess yell at Caleb, the strange name didn't phase him but the spell…

" **NO**!" He yelled in infernal and he felt consumed by pain.

* * *

Caleb blinked as Vess was jerked to the side, as her spell went wide, into Molly, who dropped like a stone, and into the bloody puddle the gems were. The Tombtakers lashed out at Vess with swords as Molly didn't move. Caleb tried to focus through the magic, but that was fading, the cold setting into his bones.

"Mollymauk, are you still with us?" Caleb shook Molly's shoulder. 

Molly groaned as bloody foam formed around them.

"He's alive!" Caleb shouted. Vess turned to face him, with a sword stabbed through the back of her head.

Yasha made her way to Molly. She picked him up easily, with him groaning in pain. 

"Can you make a tower?" 

Caleb nodded.

* * *

Mollymauk woke up feeling healing spell after healing spell. He could breathe easier. His eyes were closed but he could still sense who was with it. 

"Essek." 

"You are incredibly overdramatic. Self-sacrifice is detrimental to trying to be with him." Essek hummed. "Maybe sit down and tell the others where you stand with Caleb." 

"Where do you stand with him?" Molly asked. 

"The Mighty Nein are my friends. Maybe you can be as well" Essek took out his hand. 

"Don't start any more wars, ok?" Molly shook it. "Speaking of, where is Caleb?" 

"He finally went to sleep, you were out for 17 hours."

"Fuck." Molly jumped down. "I have to know if he's ok."

* * *

Caleb was not sleeping in his bed. He laid awake for so long, he no longer felt time pass. He watched Molly almost die. He watched some ancient magic happen. It was almost too much. He was so in his own mind he missed the door opening. 

"Caleb, you're awake" Molly gasped in relief. "I need to get something off my chest. 

"Are you going to die again?" Caleb didn't look at him.

"I'll try not to, dear, I want to stay with the Mighty Nein. With you." Molly rushed towards Caleb. "I'm staying." 

Caleb looked up at him. "Then stay. Take a bath first, but stay."

Molly looked down to see the matted blood sticking to his skin. 

"I can do that if you'll have me." Molly smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"When we met back up, before everything, did you want to remember us?" Caleb asked. The room was quiet with Molly in the tub. Molly sat up, alert. 

"Why do you ask?" His arms wrapped around himself. The steam from the water should have made his skin blushed but he looked at ease and perfectly comfortable.

"I just want everything to be clear between us. This conversation doesn't leave the room." Caleb held Frumpkin to his chest. 

"I...never got the choice. When I woke up, I panicked. Cree took the panic away. When I met you, you fascinated me. I wanted to know everything." Molly ran his fingers through his hair. It was longer than Caleb had ever seen but it framed his face nicely. 

"Are you happy that you know everything?" Caleb asked. 

"I know a lot." Molly stood up, drying off. "I know about Caduceus' family, the ruby of the sea, the attempt of Fjord's life, your new lease on life, I know a lot." 

"And we know almost nothing about you." Caleb looked over at him. Molly returned the look.

"Would you like to know more?" Molly braided up his hair. 

"I don't think I do. Your life with us was founded on a complete disregard for your story. I don't think I need it." Caleb smiled. "I would rather have you than your story." 

"Oh. You told me that you believe in second chances. Which one am I on now?" 

"You never left our good graces." 

Molly froze at that. "So…"

"It's still your second start." Caleb placed a kiss on Molly's cheek. "You're still our Mollymauk." 

"Caleb… you're so…" Molly lost the word and just nuzzled him. 

"I try to be better, happier." Caleb nodded. "Beau got a replica of the tattoo on your back." Caleb rested his hand over the eye and the pyramid. "I couldn't get a tattoo but it suited her." 

Molly purred and leaned into the touch. "I wouldn't force you to get what you don't want, but you didn't need to get a tattoo to honor me. You didn't need to put that stained glass up. You made yourself better; that's all I would have wanted."

Caleb let his eyes look below the tattooed shoulders. There was a red mark around his stomach dancing around his body like a lightning bolt. It crossed the scar on his chest from when he died the second time. Caleb took a shaky breath. 

"Don't think about it," Molly hummed. "I'm right here." 

Caleb kissed him. Molly hummed and let the spade of his tail run along Caleb's jawline. Caleb smiled and rested his head in the crook of Molly's neck. "It's comforting to have you back."

"It's rejuvenating to be back." Molly laughed and held Caleb.

* * *

Fjord noticed that two of the members were not at the lunch meal. No one else seemed to care. Fjord didn't want to see this end in heartbreak. He stood up and excused himself, not wanting to out them, but wanting to make sure they were ok. He willed himself up to Caleb's bedroom. He knocked on the door, loud enough for the occupants in the room to hear. There was a shuffle and muffled voices but a couple of minutes later Caleb stuck his head and shoulder out of the door. 

"Am I interrupting something?" Fjord asked. 

Caleb turned pink. "Mollymauk and I were discussing things." 

"Oh and is he staying with us?" Fjord raised an eyebrow. 

"He is staying." Caleb nodded. "With the group." 

"Caleb, I know he's in there. Just be careful, ok?" Fjord backed away.

"I- he- We're happy." Caleb nodded, slipping back into the room. 

Fjord went back to eat with the others, the tomb takers, and Essek before the latter two left.

* * *

Caleb hesitated at the door before turning around to see Molly stretched out on the bed, Frumpkin sleeping on his chest. Caleb smiled at the sight. "Molly, we have to get to lunch." 

"Right I have to wish my old friends well. It's time we went our separate ways." Molly stood up, handing the now grumpy cat to Caleb. He went to get dressed as Caleb set down the cat, petting his head. Caleb got dressed alongside Molly. Caleb smiled. He was actually happy. 

"What thoughts are going through that mind of yours?" Molly asked. 

"I'm just having the realization that you're back keep hitting me in waves." Caleb felt tears build in his eyes. 

"I'm going to stay," Molly promised, "no bullshit."

"I miss your bullshit."

"There's time for that later." Molly grinned. "Now let's go see the others."

* * *

Caleb smiled at the group's goodbye, finally accepting that his family is back together. The meal was comforting and the group smiled. 

*Bren, it is time for one more family reunion. We have much to discuss.* Eodwulf. Shit. Caleb squeezed his ale stein until it shattered, causing blood to pool. 

The group flinched and Veth started to pluck out the glass from his hand. Molly jumped and sat next to Caleb. 

"Ikithon wants to see us again." 

Fjord cursed.

* * *

Caleb explained his teacher to Molly. He hissed in anger. They were sitting back in Caleb's room, sitting up, with Caleb curling into his chest. 

"And you're going to talk to him?" 

"I don't have a choice. He or others can have me killed." Caleb looked off to the side. "He could have looped me back under his control." 

"Caleb, he's a monster. You sound like you're blaming yourself for what he did." Molly whispered, holding onto him, even with the tail wrapped Caleb's leg. 

"After you died, I wanted to… I wanted to go home, and at the time that meant going back to him." Caleb rasped. 

"I'm sorry." Molly could just pull him closer to protect him so he did. "I'm here now."

"I missed you." Caleb sighed. "But we should see him." 

"If he hurts you, I'll kill him." Molly felt his voice lower, slipping into Nonagon mode.

"I believe that."


	7. Chapter 7

The trek back was harsh. Molly stayed by Caleb, despite the spell keeping Caleb warm. Once they hit warm weather Mollymauk had placed his metal piercings, jingling every time he walked. 

The boat ride home was safe, despite Uk'otoa being a threat. Mollymauk sat by the front of the boat, glaring. The snow seemed to melt and vaporize around him. The tower was set up at night, comforts made readily available. There was practically a party every night, with joy and dancing. 

Molly pulled Caleb towards an empty room. "You never did take me waltzing." Molly smiled. He wore a lovely lace suit, purple and blues. It had a gold lining, sparkling in the light. Caleb cupped Molly's face. 

"You are a blessing, Mollymauk," Caleb whispered. Molly chirped.

"You're too kind if a bit slow to dance." Molly laughed. Caleb blushed. 

"That's a sin we have to rectify." Caleb laughed. 

* * *

There was a group of people waiting for them at the border. Three figures, an old man, a woman, and a man Caleb's age sat by waiting for him. 

"You take forever to travel. I taught you better than to keep others waiting." The old man sneered. Caleb glared and set his jaw.

"We do not do things on your schedule." Caleb snapped, his hands getting very warm very quickly. 

"Yes, I am aware. We just need to clear something up." Trent spoke, looking at Mollymauk. 

"Did you kill DeRogna for political reasons?" Astrid spoke up.

"She tried to kill me, I simply got even." Molly stood in front of Caleb. "The second time…"

"We are aware of the monster she was. We just need to see that this was not an attack on the Cerberus Assembly as a whole." Eodwulf spoke up. He regarded Molly with a raised eyebrow. "Someone like you could be a valuable ally."

"Oh, I am. Just not directly for you." Molly rested his hand on his sword. 

"I see. Caleb is in safe hands." Eodwulf grinned. Molly had to swallow the instinct to snarl.

"It's almost dark, maybe a family dinner is an order, Bren, if you would." Trent smiled. It had the same aura as a rag doll, half-rotted due to the weather and bugs, maybe with small insects still crawling over it. 

"Right." Caleb looked around. It was broad daylight. "I can set up a tower."

* * *

The tower was set up in record time. The rooms were set up differently. They were paired off, Veth with Jester, Beau with Yasha and, and Fjord with Caduceus. The Guest room was set up for Wulf and Astrid. 

"The ninth floor is yours. You can make your way to it." Caleb spoke clearly and floated up to his room, as usual, shared with Molly. 

"Are you ok?" Molly's voice was quiet.

"I want them out of my house, my home," Caleb growled. Molly just sighed. 

"If you want to kill them…" Molly suggested, whispering in his ear. Caleb laughed. It was pained, raspy with breaths. "Not them… just Trent. They are just like me." 

"I would say that 'no one is like you' but I recognize what you mean. I would also point out that the moment they attack us, they are in the same boat as the old man." Molly's tail moved in the air. Caleb, while in thought, grabbed the tail, absentmindedly tracing runes onto it. Molly just hummed. 

"You introduced yourself as a liar to us, but you seemed to keep yourself to your word." Caleb mused. 

"I never said who I was lying to," Molly responded. 

"Lies to oneself may be the hardest to undo." Caleb hummed. A moment passed with the tip of Molly's tail still in Caleb's hand. "I'm just so tired…" he whispered, dropping the tail. 

"Take a nap," Molly suggested. Caleb just nodded.

"Could you stay? I don't feel comfortable sleeping alone with him here." Caleb grabbed Molly's shirt. 

Molly smiled. "The fact that you've decided to trust me with that shows how far we've come since we've met." 

Caleb just nodded, removing the tie keeping his hair back and laid on the bed, Frumpkin settling on his chest.

* * *

_ Caleb felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, looking up to see Molly, his hair also down, framing his face. Molly's voice was too mumbled for his half-asleep brain to comprehend. He only heard the rasping tone. Caleb blinked and was silent as his brain turned back on.  _

_ "...can you understand me?" Molly asked.  _

_ "As of now, yes. Before, no." Caleb just smiled.  _

_ Molly just chuckled, then he turned serious. "It's dinner time. We need to wake up."  _

_ "I got it. Just let me get dressed." Caleb sat up. "I'm sorry for sleeping that long."  _

_ "You were tired. It happens." Molly nodded and tied his hair back. "Let's get this over with." _

* * *

_ The dinner was cold. The food was perfectly heated, but icy looks were being sent across the table. Molly sat next to Caleb, wearing some fancy outfit, one that clung to him, accenting every tattoo and his horn jewelry was shining. His eyes were made up. There were so many things about him and his outfit that Caleb had no idea what he should focus on first. All he knew was that he was looking at one of the most valuable pieces of treasure. _

_ "You seem to surround yourself with colorful people." Trent hummed. "And none of them are capable of protecting anyone." _

_ "That is a bit unfair." Jester pouted.  _

_ "And how many times has Lady DeRogna fallen because of you and your friends," Trent spoke. None of them were eating. It was silent before Jester gasped. Fjord turned his head to see red coming out of Jester's eyes. Beau jumped up and went to help her but there was a spell cast. She froze, encased in ice. The group groaned and grabbed at each other, shaking. Molly grabbed Caleb, who just saw the blood on the table in front of him. Oh. There wasn't even pain; he just felt numb. Molly was shouting something but he couldn't hear it. Then Molly looked confused for a second and looked down. A metal blade poked out of the scar on his chest. Oh. Oh. Caleb reached out to Molly, squeezing his shirt. _

_ The tower dissolved around them, Caleb felt the ground rush up to him as he blacked out. _

* * *

Caleb jerked awake to fingers in his hair and soothing purrs on his chest and next to him. 

"Bad dream?" Molly tried to comfort him. Caleb just took a deep breath and relaxed. 

"I'm here. You're safe." Molly promised. 

"Did you ever think I was evil?" Caleb whispered. 

"No. I saw your pain. I thought you were good. Better than me." He whispered. "I think you have the potential to be better than most of us." 

"Most-?"

"Caduceus and Yasha."

"That makes sense." Caleb cracked a smile. 

"And they trust you completely. So you're not evil. The old man you made sleep in the dungeon? He's evil." Molly played with his hair. 

"When did you-"

"I overshot the first time I broke into the tower." 

"You were allowed through the door." 

"Would have taken too long." Molly shrugged. "My firefly needed me." 

"That's cheesy." 

Molly just purred in response, lulling Caleb back to sleep. 


End file.
